ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Trading Card Game
If you have played Pokemon TCG before, Super Smash Bros. TCG plays the same way. The only differences are that Trainer Cards (Supporters, Stadiums, and Items) are renamed Support Cards (Assist Trophies, Stadiums, and Items). Also, the Smash Type is the Smash TCG equivalent to Pokemon's Colorless Type. The other 10 Types are Grass, Fire, Water, Lightning, Psychic, Fighting, Darkness, Metal, Fairy, and Dragon. Cards Smasher Cards and Smasher FS Cards Mario - Fire Type Donkey Kong - Fighting Type Yoshi - Smash Type Pikachu - Lightning Type Link - Fighting Type Kirby - Smash Type Fox - Metal Type Samus - Metal Type Luigi - Grass Type Captain Falcom - Fire Type Ness - Psychic Type Jigglypuff - Fairy Type Bowser - Dragon Type (Requires Fire and Darkness Energy) Zelda - Fairy Type Peach - Fairy Type Ganondorf - Darkness Type Marth - Fighting Type Sheik - Fighting Type Dr. Mario - Smash Type Charizard - Fire Type Lucario - Metal Type Pit - Fairy Type Ike - Fighting Type Zero Suit Samus - Smash Type Olimar - Grass Type Wario - Smash Type Meta Knight - Darkness Type Diddy Kong - Fighting Type Sonic - Smash Type King Dedede - Smash Type Toon Link - Fighting Type Shulk - Psychic Type Rosalina & Luma - Fairy Type Little Mac - Fighting Type Greninja - Water Type Palutena - Fairy Type Villager - Smash Type Wii Fit Trainer -Smash Type Robin - Psychic Type Lucina - Metal Type Pac-Man - Lightning Type Mega Man - Metal Type Bowser Jr. - Dragon Type (Requires Fire and Darkness Energy) Dark Pit - Darkness Type Mewtwo - Psychic Type R.O.B - Metal Type Falco - Smash Type Mii Brawler - Smash Type Mii Swordfighter - Smash Type Mii Gunner - Smash Type Mr. Game & Watch - Smash Type Duck Hunt - Smash Type Ryu - Fighting Type Roy - Fire Type Lucas - Psychic Type Ice Climbers - Water Type Wolf - Darkness Type Pichu - Lightning Type Young Link - Fighting Type Boss-EX Cards Master Hand EX - Smash Type Crazy Hand EX - Crazy Hand EX Master Core EX - Darkness Type Dark Emperor EX - Darkness Type Tabuu EX - Psychic Type Petey Piranha EX - Grass Type Rayquaza EX - Dragon Type (Requires Fire and Lightning Energy) Galleom EX - Metal Type Duon EX - Metal Type Ridley EX - Darkness Type Meta Ridley EX - Metal Type Porky EX - Darkness Type Metal Face EX - Metal Type Yellow Devil EX - Darkness Type Kraid EX - Dragon Type (Requires Fire and Water Energy) Basic Energy Types Grass Fire Water Lightning Psychic Fighting Darkness Metal Fairy Support Cards Assist Trophies Andross Ashley Barbara Chain Chomp Color TV-Game 15 Dark Samus Devil Dillon Dr. Kawashima Dr. Wright Elec Man Excitebikes Girahim Ghosts (Pac-Man) Hammer Bro Infantry and Tanks Isaac Isabelle Jeff Jill Kat & Ana Knuckle Joe Latiku Lyn Magnus Metroid Midna Mother Brain Mr. Resetti Nintendog Nightmare Phosphora Prince of Sable Ray MK III Riki Saki Samurai Goroh Shadow Sheriff Skull Kid Starfy Starman Takamaru Tingle Waluigi Stadiums Battlefield Final Destination Boxing Ring Picto Chat Delphino Plaza Kongo Jungle Fountain of Dreams Magicant Summit Lylat Cruise Pokemon Stadium Port Town Aero Drive Yoshi's Story Arena Ferox Garden of Hope Palutena's Temple Norfair Pac-Maze Smashville Gaur Plains Wily Castle Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Trading Card Games Category:Super Smash Brothers